


Réflexion

by LonelyDay



Series: Quatre [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Personne ne saura jamais rien du génie de Gilderoy.





	Réflexion

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Gilderoy Lockhart sur la réflexion, qualité de la maison Serdaigle qu'on ne lui attribuerait peut-être pas. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

_Promenade avec les loups-garous._

_N'est-ce pas là un nom parfait ?_  se dit-il en reposant sa plume.

Il jette un coup d'œil à la liste qu'il vient d'inscrire sur le parchemin et définitivement, ce dernier titre lui semble le plus adéquat au contenu du livre qu'il a rédigé.

C'est la deuxième fois que Gilderoy vole l'aventure d'un autre sorcier – et qu'il monte tout un stratagème, toujours plus élaboré, pour brouiller les pistes derrière lui. Il ne compte pas s'arrêter là, non. Son dernier manuscrit s'est vendu comme des petits pains, si bien qu'il est devenu best-seller. Les lettres de fans affluent de toute l'Angleterre, parfois même d'outre-Atlantique et il se félicite d'avoir réussi à maîtriser ce que peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter de seulement parvenir à réaliser, le Sortilège d'Amnésie.

Lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard son professeur de sortilèges – le professeur Flitwick, un sorcier qui n'a jamais eu aucun sens du style – ne comprenait pas son acharnement à vouloir maîtriser un tel sort. Ses camarades non plus. Susan Davis s'était même moquée de lui. Qu'avait-elle dit, déjà ?

_A quoi est-ce que cela va bien pouvoir te servir ? Effacer la mémoire des témoins qui t'ont vu oublier d'assortir la couleur de tes chaussettes à celle de ta cravate ?_

Il entend encore sa petite voix fluette résonner à ses oreilles. Il n'espère qu'une chose, pouvoir les croiser dans Londres, elle et son expression déconfite lorsqu'il lui aura refusé un rencard – parce qu'il  _sait_  que lorsqu'elle le verra, elle ne pourra que regretter de n'avoir été plus aimable avec lui.

Et ce professeur qui doutait de lui ! Qu'a-t-il accompli, ce professeur Flitwick ? Rien du tout !

Mais Gilderoy, lui, est devenu le sorcier le plus populaire de toute la Grande-Bretagne – du monde, bientôt.

Son deuxième livre – il voit déjà la couverture bleue, la tranche dorée et sa photographie en quatrième de couverture juste au-dessus de la biographie qu'il aura lui-même rédigée briller au milieu des bibliothèques de tous les sorciers – sortira bientôt en librairie et il est même prévu qu'il le vende à l'étranger. Un éditeur français attend son manuscrit, au Brésil pas moins de trois maisons d'édition le réclament et son contact avec un éditeur indien semble plutôt engageant – sa porte ouverte vers le marché asiatique. Il se voit arriver en Inde, à dos d'éléphant, légèrement retardé par sa dernière aventure – une rencontre avec un sombre mage noir devrait suffire à impressionner ses nouveaux fans. Les sorciers se jetteraient alors sur lui, inquiets, et il pourrait leur raconter toute cette histoire.

Voilà une anecdote qu'il pourrait poser sur le papier dans l'introduction de son futur troisième manuscrit.

Il se lève de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, et contemple la maquette de la couverture du livre que son éditeur vient de lui envoyer. Une image le dépeint en train d'affronter un immense loup-garou dans l'obscurité de la pleine lune.

Les lecteurs adoreront.

Il en a presque froid dans le dos à regarder cette image – comme lorsqu'il a rencontré ce vieux sorcier en Arménie.

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec le sorcier qui lui a conté l'histoire de son livre est encore vif dans son esprit. Exténué par son voyage et déçu de n'avoir rien entendu qui retienne son attention, il s'apprêtait à rentrer bredouille en Angleterre après une dernière nuit de sommeil. Il s'était arrêté dans une taverne légèrement en retrait du village en désespoir de cause. Il était rentré le nez froncé dans cette demeure toute cagneuse et l'intérieur lui avait paru plus minable encore que la devanture en bois. Il avait souri en voyant la vieille sorcière qui tenait le bar – bossue, un œil qui louchait et le crâne presque chauve. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit, mais savait que c'était là que l'on trouvait les meilleures histoires. Il avait commandé – malgré lui – un thé qu'il ne comptait pas boire et avait attendu.

Un attroupement avait fini par attirer son attention – sans doute parce qu'il se sentait contrarié de n'être pas pour une fois le centre vers qui convergeaient tous les regards. Un vieil homme, particulièrement laid – mais Gilderoy ne savait dire si c'était à cause de son gros nez, de son menton crochu ou de ses joues creusées et ridées – racontait une histoire, celle de ses aventures. Ce vieux sorcier qui ne payait pas de mine – et qui tremblait, une simple tasse de café à la main – disait avoir sauvé tout un village des loups-garous.

Tout le monde y croyait, mieux tout le monde  _savait_ qu'il avait réellement accompli cet exploit.

Gilderoy n'avait alors pas hésité.

Il avait revêtu son plus beau sourire et avait vanté les mérites de l'Arménie à ce vieil homme avant de lui demander de lui raconter toute son histoire en détails – parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de tout connaître.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas fait prier. Il l'avait narrée comme un vieux conte populaire – et peut-être que c'était lui, le vieux conte populaire, dans son village.

Mais le vieux homme ne s'était douté de rien et il n'avait vu dans le sac de Gilderoy la plume qui ne cessait de gratter les parchemins. Il n'avait pas non plus vu venir la baguette pointée sur son front et le sortilège d'Amnésie – trop stupide qu'il était.

Parce qu'il fallait avoir l'esprit de Gilderoy Lockhart pour s'imaginer pouvoir construire sa propre célébrité sur les exploits des autres.

Alors Gilderoy soupire à l'idée que personne ne saura jamais rien de son génie, mais se rassure en se disant qu'au moins il pourra bientôt raconter cette histoire –  _son histoire_  – lors de ces séances de dédicace qu'il aime tant.


End file.
